warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aliris Sector
Aliris Sector is located Galactic south of Cadia in a star rich secti on of the Segmentum Obscurus close to the border with the Segmentum Solar. It is bordered rimward by the Cadian Sector; spinward by Scarus Sector; trailing by the inter-arm void; with the Solar Segmentum Sector of Imperialis on its coreward border. Notable stellar features include the flower-like Liris Nebula to which the Sector owes its name and St. Emilia's Veil a stellar dust cloud whose streamers stretch across the Marches named in her honor. Politically and Culturally the Sector is the Imperium in miniature; enormous wealth existing side by side with extreme poverty; almost universal piety riven by doctrinal differences; and constant war against enemies both within and without. History Because of its position between the Eye of Terror and the Segmentum Solar Aliris has always been considered an important part of Holy Terra's outer defenses. Its history can be traced back without a break to the early days of the Great Crusade, it is populous, wealthy and highly civilized but that history as been lived under constant threat. Aliris Sector has been a theater of war in eight out thirteen Black Crusades and suffered numerous lesser incursions by way of testing Imperial defenses the most famous of these being the Black Sun Crusade of 832.M41. Before The Great Crusade The Age of the Imperium The Age of the Apostasy The Age of Redemption The 41st Millenium Political Faultlines The Planetary powers of the Emilian Marches have long nursed a desire for succession from Aliris and a Sector of their own which they might dominate. This end might have been achieved long ago if not for the constant power struggle between Gallica and Iber. Both Dominates have made energetic efforts to extend their influence into the Rudolphin Sub-Sector and the Hadronian Wall only to be blocked by the quite different ambitions of the Rudolphin Governors and the sturdy Imperial loyalties of the garrison worlds of the Wall. The several Noble houses and dominate planets of the Rudolphin sub-sector are in constant competition with one another. Endless political intrigue and dizzying shifts in alliances are punctuated by outbreaks of little wars fought with mercenary armies. The Cardinal world of Romuleia has higher ambitions. For centuries now the Arch-Cardinals have sought to win primacy over the entire Sector from the Arch-Cardinals of Bezant but often the have trouble enough establishing their authority over their own titular dioceses. Almagest sub-sector is relatively quiet compared to its turbulent neighbors spinward. The Dominates of Ptolemy and Seleucos predate the Imperium by quite a bit and have settled comfortably into a luxurious and splendid senility in which the arts and scholarship flourish. As does murder and intrigue among the nobility and Gubernatorial houses but this scarcely impinges on the lives of the merchantile and artisan classes though a sizeable, state supported underclass is often enlisted in the struggle. Violence happily is limited to the underhives and slum-zones of the underclass and the gubernatorial spire and palaces. The quietude of the Liriopian sub-sector depends greatly on the strength - or lack thereof - of the current Lord Sector who must keep under firm control the noble lords of the Sector Senatoris, the magi of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and most challenging of all the labyrinthine bureaucracy of the Administratum. Political factionism is given a religious cast by differing doctrines and further fed by the competition between the great sporting companies 'the Blue-and-Greens' and the 'Red-and-Whites' who provide the valuable service of distracting the commons but have also been known to throw the weight of their fans behind competing nobles. The Podromos Reach is the wild frontier of the Aliris Sector, haunted by Xenos, criminals, heretics, and mercenary bands. Imperial law is pretty much limited to the great port world of Hlanith and the Hives of Thraan. Heresies In addition to the ongoing power struggle between the Arch-Cardinal of Romuleia and the Arch-Cardinal of Bezant for primacy over the sector the Holy Ministorum is riven by doctrinal differences, often based on points of incredible subtlety, which fall short of genuine heresy in the eyes of the Inquisition - though that doesn't keep disputants from so naming their opponents. The Ecclesiarchy in The Almagest and Liriopian sectors are riven by three quarrelsome sects differing in their ideas of the Emperor's nature: Divus Imperialism According to this theological position the Emperor possessed a single, fully divine nature that had no kinship at all with Humanity. Divus Imperialists tend to see the Emperor as a stern, judgemental and distant figure. They promote an ideal of complete submission to authority, which incarnates the Emperor's will. The persecution of even minor deviations and an unforgiving attitude towards the erring. Homo et Divusism These sectarians believe that the Emperor, while indeed the one true God of Mankind, also possessed a fully Human nature which he shares with his subjects. Perhaps the most shocking of this sect's teachings is that the Emperor could and did make mistakes due to his humanity. Their Emperor is a God of Mercy, loving and forgiving - and perhaps a bit too lax. E Duo Unamism This is a compromise position formulated and preached by the present Cardinal of Bezant in hope of securing unity. Unfortunately so far it has only served to create yet another competing theology. This teaching holds that the Emperor has only one nature but that nature is at one and the same time both divine and Human and tries to hold to a golden mean between the severity of Divus Imperialists and the laxity of the Homo et Divusists. Pellegian Congregationalists Infect the Emilian Marches. Devout believers in the Emperor they nevertheless find themselves in conflict with the elaborate hierarchical structure and liturgy of the Ministorum. The movment is more than a little reminiscent of the Confederation of Light in its emphasis on simplicity of life and humble service to the Emperor and Mankind. Congregationalists prefer to worship in small groups in modest, private surroundings and have no use for priests much less Ecclesiarchs, holding that every believer is equally the servant and instrument of the Emperor. Their faith in the inspirations of ordinary members has sundered the movement into dozens of sects that argue with each other as much as they do with the Ministorum. Redemptionists The Lilium Dominate in the Rudolphin sub-sector is presently afflicted with a Redemptionist cult set on cleansing the Sector of its many sins. So far their crusade has been limited within Lilium's own system but that could change at any time. Sub-Sectors The Hadronian Wall This subsector runs all along the border with the Cadian Sector and is heavily militarized as a second line defense against enemies from the Eye. It is the most unpoliticized sub-sector in Aliris, the stern folk of its garrison worlds focused entirely on their holy task of defending Him on Earth. There are no Hive worlds in this sub-sector, just fortress and garrison planets, the agri-worlds necessary to keep them fed and armory worlds to supply them with arms. And one badly misplaced pleasure planet. Important worlds in this sub-sector include: ''The Wall'' The multi-system line of defenses strung along the northern front. Anchored by the Fortress worlds of'' Sarkomand'' to the east and Malakand on the west with Hadron System at the center with its dual Fortress planets, Hadron's Sword and Hadron's Shield. Sentinel stations forward of the line, known as Hadron's Eyes, keep a constant watch for Enemy movement from the Eye. ''Laconia'' Garrison World ''Themiscyra'' Garrison World ''Sanggraal'' Homeworld of the Sons Sanguine. The northern continent consists of arid plains ringed by mountains that catch most of the moisture coming inland creating a fringe of relatively paradisical coastal lands. The larger southern continent goes from desert to steaming jungle as you travel southward. Sangraal is a feudal world for the most part with feral tribes wandering the depths of the southern jungles. The Imperial Creed is the dominant relgion of the numerous, quarreling kingdoms and principalities and the cultus of St. Sanguinius which means the people are proud to give their sons to the Chapter. ''Morrowdim'' Homeworld of the Night Walkers ''Thalarion'' Daemon world of Tzeentch blockaded by the White Consuls ''Olathoe'' Dead world. Formely a flourishing civilized planet destroyed during the 3rd Black Crusade. ''Zarr Forbidden World ''Xura '' Daemon world of Slaanesh blockaded by the Night Walkers ''Sona-Nyl Eldar Craftworld ''Cathuria'' Forbidden world ''Kelephais'' Paradise World orbited by the sky-city of Cerenea. Kelephais is famous for its warm, wine colored seas; Its marble resort cities and its glorious scenery. It is also a favorite haven for noble Houses who have lost out to their competitors in the eternal struggle for power. Favored diversions include sea and sky sailing, hunting, fishing, hiking and mountain climbing in addition to the more sophisticated - not to say decadent - pleasures to be found in the cities. The Emilian Marches This sub-sector borders Scarus and is dominated by two rival worlds each of whom has built up a small dominion of colonies and allies. it is also the scene of constant skirmishing between Ecclesiarchal factions, not to mention inveterate intrigues against the control of the Lord Sector. Planets include: ''Gallica Civilized World, one of the two major power of the sub-sector. It is currently governed, in name at least, by Gallus II a weak willed young man torn between power blocks represented by his mother on one side and his in-laws on the other. ''Iber Civilized World, the second major power. The current Governor is the iron-handed Lippus II, a devout son of Holy Church and furious enemy of heresy in any form. He is married to Zabetta, the young sister of Gallus II, and afflicted with a mad, bad and dangerous heir apparent. ''Avita'' Shrine world and fomer Cardinal world. Burial place of St. Emilia. ''Loegre'' Civilized World and Imperial Naval Base. The present governor is Oruale Meiron, her heir is her younger brother Orion Meiron. Rudolphin Sub-Sector Characterized by constant infighting between the gubernatorial Houses controlling the various worlds. Alliances and the size and shape of House dominions shift constantly accompanied by small wars between mercenary armies and PDFs. The leading planets of this sub-sector include: ''Romuleia Cardinal Shrine world. At present on the ascendant under Arch-Cardinal Appian Bossus. ''Lilium Hive world. Presently under the domination of Frater Sant Divolo, an extreme Redemptionist Reformer. ''Mila'' Hive world. Presently suffering a bloody war of succession between the factions of the youthful Governor-presumptive and his uncle and regent. ''Neapolis'' Hive world. At present in a state of undeclared war with the Romuleian dominion under Cardinal Bossus. ''Serenissa'' Civilized world. Capital of an alliance of Merchant Princes and Chartists Captains who control half of civilian interstellar trade in the Sector and are intriguing for it all. Almagest Sub-Sector This sub-sector includes multi-planet and star spanning civilizations pre-dating the Imperium as well as world that used the Imperial presence to secure independence from same. Ill feeling still exists ten thousand years later. Prominent worlds include: ''Ptolemy System'' Consisting of the Hive world of Alexandretta; the agri-world of Ptolemy-Beta; the mining world of Ptolemy-Gamma; and the gas giant Ptolemy Delta with its green pleasure moon Cypria, Currently governed by the Basilissa Zenobie Ptolemaea ''Seleucos Cluster Comprising A dozen or so habitable planets and moons all under the authority of the Cluster Governor, known locally as the Kyriarch. ''Antigon '' Hive world. Once under Ptolemaic rule. It is riven by constant conflict between the various Hives. Gubernatorial control is precarious to say the least. ''Attala '' Hive world. Once part of the Seleucid Kyriarchy. Arid and extremely hot, frequently swept by burning windstorms. Outcroppings of tortured stone spires have been hollowed into Hives and the crust is honeycombed with the mines that bring the planet its wealth. Orbited by the Pleasure Moon of Pergamos where the governor has his seat. Liriopian Sub-Sector Due north of the Imperialis Sector it takes its name from the lily-like nebula at its heart. Seat of the Sector Lord. Its chief planets are: ''Liriopis Hive World. Sector capital and headquarters of the Alirian Merchant Adventurers, commissioned by the Lord Sector to compete with the Merchants of Serenissa. Orbited by a necklace of inhabited moons. The Green Moon is a huge pleasure park with both public and private sectors. The White Moon is a massive fortress and HQ of the Sector Fleet. The Red Moon is, appropriately, a fief of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Liriope X, a ringed planet on the edge of the system, is an Inquisitorial Fortress and HQ of the Alirian Conclave. ''Dominica'' Fief of the Adepta Sororitas, location of the Abbey of the Silver Star, a cell of the Convent Prioris. ''Bezant Cardinal Shrine world. ''Cato Pro-consular world of the White Consuls chapter. ''Weyland'' Forge World. The Oldest of the three and nearly exhausted. ''Daedalus'' Forge world. Much pleasanter planet than most forge-worlds. The manufactorial are installed beneath the gigantic mountain ranges seaming the massive single continent and use the highest peaks as chimneys to vent wast gases into space rather than the atmosphere. Specializes in design and research. ''Vulcanis'' Forge world. Newly opened intended to replace Weyland in due course. The planet is covered with glittering deserts of mineral sand, swept by flaying storms that have sculpted her mountains into tortured shapes. Suspended dust in the atmosphere tints the sky a flaming red-orange. The Podromos Reach The galactic eastern fringe of the Sector made up of widely scattered stars trailingway into the emptiness between spiral arms. Important worlds include: ''Zode I & II'' A double planetary system Zode I is a dead world and the home of the Phoenix Brethren. Zode II is an feral world and the source of their recruits. ''Ilek-Vad Eldar Craftworld ''Dylath-Leen Eldar Craftworld''' ' ''Ulthor '' Frontier world ''Oriab '' Feudal world ''Thraan '' Hive world and sub-Sector capital. Easily the most advanced world in the reach it is the site of innumerable manufactoria processessing the raw materials from the frontier and feudal worlds. ''Hlanith '' Imperial Naval Base and headquarters of the Podromos Fleet and and the Lord General of the sub-sector. As well as a major port, being at the nexus of several warp-currents, for chartist captains and traders. ''Inqanok Civilized world. A strange world haunted by the eldritch ruins left by some unknown Xeno race - and perhaps something more. Its famous 'Sable Cities' are built of black silica and black glazed ceramite. The planet is on the edge of the habitable zone of its system and between its distance from its white dwarf sun and almost constant cloud cover the planet is sunk in almost constant twilight. People of Note Governors ''Eneas Dikaion'' Lord Sector of Aliris. His is the unenviable task of keeping the internecine power struggles under some kind of control and making sure the tithes get paid. ''Elissa Dikaion'' Sector Consort Ecclesiarchy ''Appian Bossus'' Cardinal Astra with dominion over the dioceses of the western portion of the Aliris Sector, contests the Cardinal of Bezant for the title of Arch Cardinal of the Sector a schism that has been running on for about a millenia and half now. Adeptus Astartes Chapters Phoenix Brethren Sons Sanguine This 21st Founding Chapter are successors of the Angels Sanguine. Presumably the Magi Biologi attempted to eliminate whatever problem causes the Angels Sanguine to hide their faces. They failed, or at best created a new problem. Like their progenitors the Sons conceal their faces from all outsiders with helmet or hood. On the plus side they enjoy a very low occurence of the Black Rage and the Red Thirst is a controllable condition. Night Walkers Is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Space Marine Chapter. The date of their founding and idenity of their Primarch Progenitor has been erased from Imperial record. Some theorize they are descended from Loyalist Night Lords. Certainly they have a special hostility for that Chaos Legion. The chapter homeworld is Morrowdim on the Hadronian Wall. Adepta Sororitas Orders The Abbey of the Silver Star is the primary house of the Adepta Sororitas in the Aliris Sector. A cell under the direct control of the Convent Prioris on Holy Terra it is completely outside of local political jurisdiction or Ecclesiarchal control - which probably causes as many problems as it solves. The Abbey houses a preceptory of Sisters Militant of the Ebon Chalice and another of the Silver Shroud; a Collegium of Sisters Famulous of the Holy Seal; a Hospitallum of the Order of the Torch; and a Sanctum of the Sisters Dialogous of the Lexicon. The Prioress of the Silver Star not only rules the planet Dominica but has authority over all Terran based Sororitas Orders in the Sector. including a number of Orders Minor: Order of Our Lady Dominica Sisters Militant derived from the Order of the Ebon Chalice, also called Dominican Sisters. Their Mother-house is on Hadron's Shield. Order of the Daughters of the Moons Sisters Militant derived from the Order of the Silver Shroud, also called 'Sisters of the Night'. Their Mother-house is on Menae, one of the Hundred Moons of Andymion a fortress world of the Wall. Order of the Six Point Star Sisters Famulous derived from the Order of the Holy Seal. They hae their Mother-house on Avita in the Emilian Marches. Order of the Lamp Sisters Hospitaller derived from the Order of the Torch Order of the Vade Mecum Sisters Dialogous derived from the Order of the Lexicon. Their Mother-house is on Alexandretta. In addition to those orders deriving from the Convent Prioris on Holy Terra there are several establishments belonging to Orders affiliated with the Convent Sanctorum on Ophelia VII who do not come under the authority of the Prioress of the Silver Star which sometimes causes problems. These are: Order of the Bloody Rose Maintains a preceptory of Sisters on Inqanok. Order of the Burning Rose Sisters Militant founded by Marcella Claudio-Julia and her cousin Drusilla Livio-Julia. Its rule and organization are based on those of the Order of the Blood Rose. Order of the Holy Word Sisters Dialogous of the Convent Sanctorum. They have a Sanctum on Inqanok. Imperial Guard Regiments The Gallican Guard Regiments Gallican troops are famous for their sometimes suicidal valor and elan. It is their tragedy that their leadership is overweighted with aristocratic twits their heads filled with airy theories inculcated by the Gallican War College and having little connection with reality. Some officers get these notions knocked out of them and learn through experience - unfortunately not nearly enough. The Iberian Conquistador Regiments Are divided into four divisions, the most elite of which are the Conquistadors Aurum or 'Goldbacks'. They are followed by the Conquistadors Argentium aka 'Silverbacks'. Third in precendence are the Conquistadors Orichalcum or 'Brassbacks'. And finally the Conquistadors Ferrum aka 'Steelbacks'. These divisions have nothing to do with the fighting ability of soldiers and everyting to do with their social rank Iber being a rigidly stratified culture. The Loegrian Redcoat Regiments Red coats distinguish the Gubernatorial Guard Regiments from those raised by the Lords Palatine of Grand and Lesser Loegris The Loegrian Bluecoat Regiments Lords Palatine of the Loegrian system have both the right and the duty to raise regiments for planetary defense or garrison duty on The Wall. They are distinguished from the regulars under Gubernatorial control by their blue tunics and the sigil of the Lord to whom they owe allegiance. The Loegrian Rifles These Regiments are raised by Loegrian colonists. They are made up of expert marksman, scouts and infiltrators. Gallican Guard.jpg|Gallican Guard Golden Conquistador.jpg|Iberian Goldback Silver Conquistador.jpg|Iberian Silverback Brass Conquistador.jpg|Iberian Brassback Steel Conquistador.jpg|Iberian Steelback Loegrian Redcoat.jpg|Loegrian Gubernatorial Guard Loegrian Bluecoat.jpg|Loegrian Palatinate Guard Loegrian Rifles.jpg|Loegrian Rifleman Category:Imperial Sectors Category:Kadjah Thoris